


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Christmas with the Ultimate Despair!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [78]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Naekusaba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: While Makoto and Kyoko spend Christmas at his parents' house, Mukuro tries to deal with her heartbreak at home with Junko, who wastes no time in trying to take advantage of Mukuro's broken heart to convince her to go all-in with her plan. Will Mukuro fall victim to her sister's persuasive tactics?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Christmas with the Ultimate Despair!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dflewis1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dflewis1/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by dflewis1, and takes place during the events of Love Arc in HIMYM. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Yo! You guys’ll never believe what I just found out last night!” Everyone turned to see Mondo, who had charged into the Dining Hall before he exclaimed “Makoto and Kyoko are dating!”

“All right! Operation Naegiri worked!” Sayaka and Hina cheered, grinning as they hi-fived each other while Leon and Sakura shook their heads and smiled in amusement.

“This is amazing, Bro! Now they can take a new step in their educational crusade together!” Taka cheered, causing the others to sweatdrop.

“Oh, YAY! I’m so happy for them!” Chihiro exclaimed, smiling cutely.

“Ah-hah, so they finally maxed out their affection stat!” Hifumi mused, smirking creepily.

Celeste meanwhile sipped her tea, giggling “Is that so? Well, perhaps his Ultimate Luck manifested in a different way.”

“Ugh…” Toko commented “I hate romantic comedies like th…this…”

“Hey, don’t be mean, Toko!” Hiro chastised, taking out his crystal ball as he exclaimed “I totally predicted it!”

Byakuya smirked and commented “Well…it looks like the salary I paid him was well spent…”

Everyone was filled with varying levels of cheer, except for one Ultimate Soldier, who gaped in shock at the news.

_He…he actually got together with her? And after she ran out on him at Halloween and refused to so much as talk to him for the couple of days after? After all that…he was willing to forgive her and go out with her?_

“Hey, Mukuro, are you okay?”

“Huh?” 

Mukuro shook her head and looked ahead, her eyes widening as she saw Makoto looking at her with a concerned expression. 

Kyoko stood to his left, holding his hand as she nodded to Mukuro with a neutral expression.

She quickly collected her composure and lied “I’m fine, Makoto. Just lost in thought is all.” She then overcame the lump in her throat and forced out “Congratulations…on getting together.”

Makoto blushed, smiling bashfully as he thanked “Thanks, Mukuro. I…Oh excuse me…” Makoto let go of Kyoko’s hand and turned around, asking “Hey, Mondo? Can I talk to you for a moment in private?”

Mondo furrowed his brow in confusion, then nodded “Sure, I guess. What do you need, little dude?”

Kyoko and Mukuro’s brows furrowed in concern, but before either of them could speak, Kyoko found herself bombarded by her friends and their congratulations for her now dating status. Sweatdropping, Mukuro went back to picking at her breakfast, letting her forlorn thoughts take root.

_I can’t believe they actually got together…to think…I had my chance to make him mine and I blew it…_

XXX

That was the mood that brought home to her during winter vacation, and Junko had easily noticed.

“Hey, Muku, it’s Christmas! I know cheer and shit isn’t your thing, but you usually put in **some** effort this time of year to crack a smile. So, what’s wrong.”

Mukuro sighed and tried to lie “It’s nothing, Junko…”

Junko merely stared at her sister suspiciously and told her plainly “Muku, even if I wasn’t an Ultimate Analyst, that was the worst lie ever. It’s not nice to lie to your sister who loves you. Now come on…” Junko grinned as she repeatedly poked Mukuro’s side, prodding “Come on, talk to Big Sis Junko.” She then reached behind her and pulled out a Monokuma plushie, cooing “Tell Monokuma what’s wrong, Mukuro! I just want to make you beary happy!”

 _…Alright, I get it, just stop with the bear…_ Mukuro sighed and admitted quietly “Makoto and Kyoko started dating after you got suspended…”

Junko nodded before shifting to her rock star persona and exclaiming “Ah, so Lucky Boy finally got lucky and got a girlfriend? And it’s the most anti-social girl in our class next to Fukawa? Oh, that’s fuckin’ hilarious!” Junko then put on a pair of glasses and shifted to her teacher persona as she commented “Though it’s to be expected I suppose. She **has** become more open ever since Makoto saved her back in April. It was only a matter of time before she latched onto him, and given his lack of self-confidence, he’d be eager for **any girl** to love him, especially after Sayaka broke his heart.”

_Alright, I get it, Makoto and Kyoko were a match made in heaven, just **please** stop, Junko._

Junko suddenly frowned as her eyes became watery, the Ultimate Fashionista falling into her depressed personality as she lamented “Oh…now I see why you’re so upset…he chose her instead of you…I’m so insensitive…”

Mukuro sighed and mumbled “It’s oaky, Junko…I…I didn’t really deserve him anyway…not after what I’ve done.”

Junko reverted to her normal persona as she asked “You mean how you helped me get to Izuru and kickstart my plan to throw the world into Despair?” Seeing Mukuro nod, Junko grinned and suggested “Well then, that’s all the more reason to go all-in, right? You know, with the plan for the Killing Game?”

Mukuro’s eyes widened as she hesitated “…I don’t know…I mean…I might not like that he and Kyoko are together…but she…she makes him happy…and I don’t want to take that away from him.”

Junko pouted “Aw, come on, Muku! By the time the Killing Game starts, he won’t remember that Detective bitch at all! That’ll leave him ripe to fall madly in love with you, like he should have. And if you’re lucky, maybe she’ll get offed first, before they can even fall in love again!”

 _Makoto…could be mine? Yes, it’ll be like it never happened, and knowing how forgiving Makoto is, he’ll easily overlook my past! Yes, Kyoko will be dead and Makoto will be all mine! He’ll survive, I’ll make sure of it, and then when we escape I can make it up to him for making him endure that hell!_ Mukuro smiled as she turned to look at her sister and nodded “Okay, Junko, I’m all in. for you…and for Makoto.”

Junko grinned and exclaimed “That’s the spirit! Now…” Junko reached behind her and took out a present, ordering “Open up your present I got you!”

Mukuro nodded “Thanks, Junko” as she started to open the gift. _Forgive me, Makoto. I’m doing this all for you!_


End file.
